This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Visiting researchers from various institutions are provided with hands-on and didactic trainign in LAMMP technologies. Following completion of their training period these individuals return to their home institutions to introduce LAMMP technologies into their laboratories.